Odyssey-Part 1:To Paint the Town Pastel
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Maeveen Lane wasn't human, she was a Demon and even in her guise she loved to be as bad as when she wasn't. But as life went on she grew almost bored with her life until she meet the Autobots, now with new and old threats rising will she be able to keep her secrets or will this Pastel Goth Demon have to face the music and reveal who she truly is?
1. 1: Odyssey's Beginning Part 1

_**A/N: I am still using the same premises of the episodes but it won't be word for word, just wanted to make a more interesting story, anyways, hope you enjoy this little Odyssey.**_

 ** _Chapter 1-Odyssey's Beginning Part 1_**

 **Maeveen's POV**

I stared at my ceiling, thinking about how it came to this. I went back to my first days with these 'parents' of mine and then to now, having been forced to share a room with a exchange student.

I looked to my left, to see our guest from Japan, Miko Nakadai, getting ready. She was a punk rocker and her outfit show it, I really hated it. Her personality did little help, instead of being like me, who could intimidate any pansy that tried anything, Miko, was a stupid, self absorbed little brat.

I rolled my amber eyes as I looked back to the ceiling, before rising off my bed and playing with my phone. I had gotten up earlier and was ready while this brat was rushing as we had to leave for school in like, 4 minutes.

Today I wore my favorite outfit that I always wore, I was a pastel goth so my type of clothing was different from your average joe and the brat next to me.

I had a sleeveless black with a white smiley face with X's for eyes, turtleneck with a pink skirt and galaxy suspenders. I wore black stockings that went up to my lower thigh and held by a buckle belt, my shoes were a pink high tops with streaks of black on them.

I had my pink curly, fluffy hair in a pink headband that had a skull in a bow on it and I wore some bracelets of black with studs and other metallic bands. I had black lipstick and pink eye shadow.

But my favorite part of my whole outfit was the fact it let my only tattoo show, that of a pink rose with thorns on its stem and a scythe like blade coming out of blossom.

"Come on, Pastel, let's get going!" Miko barked at me snapping out of my indulgence of myself, I scowled at her as I picked up my black bag that had white skulls over it.

"Don't call me that, Brat!" I yelled out her before we left, but not before my 'Mother' yelled at us to behave, yeah, like that ever happen.

We walked down the sidewalk heading for the school at the end of the street, Miko was listening to her shriek metal again as I could hear it through her loud headphones, luckily I had mine as well so I played my favorite song, Freak Like Me by Halestorm.

I sighed to myself looking up to the blue sky above, I smiled, appreciating its beauty. I never got a view like this in Hades.

Guess I really am glad I could escape that hell, literally. I wasn't human, I was once apparently but I don't remember it and I don't want to. I was a Demon and I could be satisfied with that, I didn't need to know my past, my present and future was all that mattered.

But I looked really different then from my human form that I currently had created. But, that something not to dwell on, now I was Maeveen Lane, not Hekate; at least, for now. Maybe one day Hekate would come out and play.

"Maeveen!" A voice cut through my thoughts as I looked up to see one of my friends here at school, though they could never replace my friends from my 'Home'.

I looked to see Vince walking up to me, "Hey, Vince, what's up?"

He gave a sly smile, "I can't say hi to my favorite girl?"

I laughed, "I am not your girl, but I bet someone wants too." I looked over his shoulder to see a group of girls chatting to themselves, one of them being the most popular girl in school, Sierra.

"You really think I got a shot with Sierra?" He asked, running his hands through his red hair.

"Yeah, you're a big, strong man with a car, who wouldn't want you?"

"Well how's about you?" He gave another grin and I just rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ha, good one. Now, where's that little shit?" I looked around for our punching bag, yes I was one of THOSE people but hey, Demon's isn't a goodie two shoes for a reason.

"There," Vince pointed to two boys walking up to the school, Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel.

"As usual I'll go for the dork you go for the popular wanna be." I said with a devilish smirk, he nodded and we both went up to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Howdy, boys." I said, slyly.

Jack sighed, "Can we not today, Vince and Maeveen?"

"Aw, someone feeling under the weather?" Vince mocked as he crossed his arms.

"No, but Jack's right, can we not?" Raf asked quietly as he took a step back as I glared down at him.

"Nope, now you little guy, hand it over." I held my hand out, waiting expectantly for my daily pay, Raf sighed and placed the money onto my hand, twenty bucks to be precise.

"Good, you're free for the day, but I want more tomorrow." I threatened, his eyes widened.

"But, that was my weekly allowance!" I glared down at the kid.

I growled slowly, "I. Want. More. Don't care how you get it, just do it, rob a bank for all I care just get me _more._ " I purred the last of my sentence, trailing my hand down his face as he shivered before nodding and heading off on his way.

 _God, I loved being a Demon._

* * *

 _ **After School….**_

I sat with Miko unfortunately as we waited to be picked up, my 'parents' were late again from work but it didn't phase either of us. I listened to my favorite songs while watching Miko draw a horrible picture of the motorcycle in front of use.

Which I have to say while it looked nice, nothing bet a pretty looking car.

But anyways, as she continued to butcher the drawing of the blue and pink bike in front of me, her phone rang.

"Host parents? Ignore." She closed her phone and continued on the drawing, I rolled my eyes, I got a text that told us to walk home, great.

When I looked up to tell Miko she was gone.

I looked to my left to see her running after something, sighing to myself and ran after her. I had finally got up to her heaving breaths in as she turned to shush me before I could yell at her when I heard a female voice.

"You are the one of the few that have ever seen us, and that puts you in danger, Optimus only wishes to explain the situation." I looked around the corner with Miko to see the strangest sight, a female robot crouching over Jack Darby, she had the same colors as that bike from before, which must of been it.

"You should totally go with." I called out with a smirk, both turned to us in shock before the female robot muttered.

"Scrap."

We somehow managed to fit on the bike, luckily for them both I was a fairly thin girl so it was easier. As we rode out of town and towards the vast desert with a fabulous muscle car in front of us, Jack yelled to the bike over the wind.

"And why are we taking them?" he asked.

"Rules." She simply replied, I knew he rolled his eyes as I just felt the uncomfortableness radiating off him like a heat radiator.

We came up to a large rock formation, a mesa I believed it was called, anyways we were heading straight for it. Since I was technically already dead I wasn't afraid unlike Jack who screamed like a little girl. Man, he would never last a second in Hades.

A secret door opened up from the rock and we plunged into a lit tunnel before it opened up into a large main room with tall ceilings, walk ways and enlarged equipment everywhere. As well there were two other robots in the room, a white and orange male and a black and green male.

I hopped off of the bike and saw the other car open to reveal Raf, well this just got fun.

The white and orange one thought broke that train of thought, "I thought you said there were two?"

The female replied, "Haven't you heard, humans multiply."

I giggled to myself at that, since I am technically not human myself, ah, inside jokes.

Introductions were passed around among the humans which wasn't really necessary since most of us knew each other. Miko thought was excited and ran towards the black and green one.

"Who are you?" She asked amazed.

"Uh, Bulkhead." He answered heistently then Miko started going berserk with questions before I stopped her.

"Miko, shut it." She simply glared at me, I noted that the white and orange male seemed relieved when I did that, hm, we just might get along.

We suddenly heard and felt heavy footfalls and looked behind us and up at the largest of them all, a calming almost angelic feeling seemed to radiate off of him, not good.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, simply known as Autobots." He said in a low baritone voice, "I am Optimus Prime, and this is my team, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead."

"Why are you here?" Raf asked, trying his best to ignore me.

"For most for the Energon deposits on this world, as it is our lifeblood, fuel and ammunition. A War has been waged over this substance that has now come to this world." This time, Maeveen spoke up.

"Who are you fighting?" He looked to her, almost studying her for a minute before saying.

"They are the Decepticons, led by their ruthless leader, Megatron." Oh, now that was someone she would love to meet.

"The jokers who tried to trash us before." Arcee supplemented for the group.

"So, why does this involve us?" Jack asked, his gaze steeled for a moment.

"Now that the Decepticons know of you, they will target you to get to us. I suggest you four should remain here under our sight." Maeveen smirked, finally, something exciting was finally happening.


	2. AN: Please Read This

Just a quick authors note everyone, I DO NOT appreciate the false reviews on this story, it frankly is childish and rude. That section is meant for people who want to critique my work or to actually say something. The fact that you filled my reviews with none sense has really upset me, I am person of low self esteem and anxiety so the fact that you did this was something that I can't deal with, I am sure you through you were being funny but to me you lied, wasted my time and made me feel like I did something wrong and trust me I don't want to feel that.

This is a place where I can be expressive where in life I can't, so please do me favor and if you have something to say like a critique or a compliment go right ahead and use the review section like it was meant to be and if this goes on I will delete this story and put it somewhere else, I don't want so don't make me.

I hope you have a good day.

Sincerely Legendary Raven


	3. 2: Odyssey's Beginning Part 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but work swamped me and it was my only focus this week, anyways, enjoy this next chapter, I had fun writing it!**_

 _ **Chapter 2-Odyssey's Beginning Part 2**_

 **Maveen's POV**

"Optimus you can't be serious!" Ratchet complained as he approached his leader. "The children are more endanger here, they don't have a protective shell and if they get underfoot they'll go squish." He stomped his foot in our direction, the others flinched while I remained steadfast.

"I like you." I quietly purred, no one seemed to noticed but I swore he had a shocked look for a moment, though it was brief.

Optimus then said with a slight tone of humor, "Then we must watch where we step."

The others seemed to talk among themselves but I had no desire about entering there tight little circle.

Suddenly a alarm went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked the room.

Then Bumblebee spoke up, _:Proximity alarm, someone's up top.:_

Raf translated but I didn't need it, it was strange that I understood him at all, but I shrugged that off to me being a Demon.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet announced.

Jack looked shocked, "I thought we were the only ones who knew you."

"Agent Fowler is our liason to the outside of the world, he tends to visit when there are issues. It's best that you not meet him at this time." We got the message and hid behind a wall before the ding of the elevator sounded and a man began yelling at these Autobots.

But I didn't listen, no, the reason I didn't listen was because the moment I heard that man's voice I could feel like I had heard it before. But from where was a complete mystery to me, I knew it but when I tried to remember it just escaped me.

I knew it from somewhere and the fact I didn't know, irked me.

I was snapped out of my train when the others moved past me, apparently he left and they bolted up to the human area where he was. I walked up slowly and stood where the railing was.

Staring at the Bots who are now dispersed I wondered what would become of this all.

Suddenly, another round of alarms went off. I was seriously thinking of ripping whatever system made that work into a million tiny pieces. Ratchet quickly turned it off and looked at the alien data on the screen before his eyes went wide.

"It can't be…" The others looked on in curiosity.

"What?" Bulkhead asked,

"It's Cliffjumper's signal, it just popped back online!" The Bots in the room froze, I took in there reactions, most it not all were surprised by this news, but one had more.

Arcee, her eyes held hope, desperation and relief.

I wonder who this Cliffjumper was to them, to her? Hm, something to pry out of them later I suppose.

"That's not possible!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"He's right, it's this system, it's chalk full of bugs." Ratchet grunted in annoyance, but Arcee stepped up.

"Ratchet, if there is even a chance that Cliff's….." She trailed off, looking back and forth at Ratchet then Optimus.

With a look of determination and understanding, the Prime turned to Ratchet, "Open the Groundbridge and prepare the Med Bay."

Ratchet nodded, racing for what I assumed were the controls. I watched him closely as he work, trying to decipher how it work. You never know when you need to make a quick escape.

He pulled the lever down and a green and blue portal opened up, I smiled, not only at its beauty. But the wondrous things I could do with that technology, with that power.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Raf shutter as he stared at me, guess my smile made me look insane. Good to know for the future.

The Bots transformed into there respected forms, I took a good long look at each before they drove into the portal and disappeared. My smile deepened, oh, this was something I could get used too, that kind of power to travel anywhere, just too good to be true.

The kids began to speak to Ratchet about it, I listened carefully.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, "I just Groundbridged them to the set of coordinates."

"What's a Groundbridge?" Raf asked, shifting his glasses slightly.

"A downsized version of Space Bridge technology." He said like all of them knew what it meant, seeing that they weren't getting it I stepped in.

 **Ratchet's POV**

This was now my life, babysitting humans back at Base was something I never thought I would have done. I had just explained what a Groundbridge was to the human youth, hoping it would shut them up. At least for now.

But, then a sinister yet warm voice broke the second long silence.

"What he means is that it is a teleporter, which means you could go anywhere on the Earth. While a Space Bridge as he called it, which is what I assume is meant for Intergalactic travel."

I looked down to the humans to see that this strange, pastel colored human girl had been to one to speak. Her amber eyes seemed bore into you went you locked eyes with her, her strange pink curly hair that was not normal for humans, I think.

Her whole look was not normal, but what caught me attention was her aura. She seemed to radiate power and confidence, but with a sinister and dark undertone. And how the other humans behaved around her, the boys seemed to shrink away from her, almost in fear. While the punk girl looked simply annoyed.

Whatever she was, she was something that caught my interest, but it would have to wait as I waited to received a call from Optimus.

 **Maeveen's POV**

After I had spoken my piece I had noticed that Ratchet seemed almost perturbed when I spoke. It caught me attention momentary before the screen flashed red with error messages and he groaned.

"Why are you using those computers?" Raf asked, walking near where Ratchet stood.

"It isn't by choice, it was handed down to us by the previous tenant." More error boxes appeared and he groaned.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said as he pulled out his laptop and hooked it into the system.

"This isn't child's play, you can't exactly-"

He was cut off, "Now try." Raf prompted.

Pressing a key, the boxes disappeared and the normal display returned. The medic turned to the small boy with a look of surprise written on it. I secretly took a picture of it, that was for the memory books and blackmailing books.

Suddenly, Optimus's voice came through the computer.

"Ratchet, open a Groundbridge at these coordinates, NOW!" With a swift motion the medic opened the Bridge as the bots followed by a exploding blue fire behind them.

He closed the bridge before the blaze could reach us, making a epic entrance you only see in superhero movies.

"Well? Where's Cliffjumper, is he alright?" Ratchet asked, a slight hope in his eyes.

The downcast eyes of the Bots and the utter loss in Arcee's said it all, no words needed.

For the first time in my life, I felt a pang. It was strange, it hurt and was uncomfortable. A feeling of knowing and pain came over me, I didn't understand though. What was this emotion?

Miko broke this emotion and the silence, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight?" She asked excitedly, not seeing the downcasted aliens in front of her, like I said before, self absorbed brat.

Arcee growled, "Listen-" She was cut off by Optimus and Jack working in tandem.

"Hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in there sock drawer?" He said as he pulled her away.

"Seriously?" I glared at her before turning back to the bots.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked, her anger falling away into despair.

"It wasn't Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like one of those Con experiments back during the war….." She trailed off as she semi collapsed onto a large box, Bee called out.

 _:Are you alright?:_ He asked.

She waved him off, "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"Robots who can get dizzy?" Miko whispered.

"Robots with emotions." Raf said.

"Robots who can die." Jack stated.

"Robots that are like Humans and Demons." I stated quietly to myself, the others to far away to hear.

Ratchet scanned Arcee, his light turned red when landing on her hand. A purple, almost sizzling substance lay on it. Using a scraper he took the substance off of her, musing.

"What is this?"

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it." Arcee said with melancholy.

He frowned, "Go take a decontamination bath now."

I noticed that Jack was staring at his phone with a frown, he looked up and caught Optimus's attention.

"Hey, uh Optimus, no bars." He showed his phone to the giant.

"A precaution, these walls do not allow radio waves through."

"Well I need to get home, curfew." He said with a worried tone, I heard about his mother and understand. Even I wouldn't stand in her way.

"I hadn't considered, then I will assign you guardians."

No, no, no! This was not happening now! I do not need a guardian!

As I ranted and raved in my head I only heard snippets of the roles assigned, Jack with Arcee, Raf with Bumblebee and Miko with Bulkhead.

Then Miko brought up a good point, "But, me and Maeveen both live together. Does that mean Bulkhead is both of our guardians?"

Optimus gave a thought before staring at me, for some reason his whole thing, his nobility and honor and goodness seemed to give me the shudders. I didn't like him, I respected him as a leader, but not a leader of me.

"I will be her guardian."

…

…

...Someone shoot me...


	4. 3: Odyssey's Beginning Part 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I bring you this chappy, as well as a heads up I am putting up a Crossover story with Transformers Prime and Sword Art Online called Ascend so if you wanna check it out I'd appreciate it, now on with the story!**_

 _Chapter 3-Odyssey's Beginning Part 3_

 **Maeveen's POV**

I stared at my bedroom ceiling, wearing my white tank top and blue pajama pants. I had come home with Miko and Bulkhead as the Prime had to attend to things.

Guardian my ass!

I should've known something like this would happen, he of course had to be my "guardian". That stuck up, son of a RAHHHH! I punched the wall enraged at the situation, while putting a hole in it.

Then an idea came to me, maybe, just maybe if I can peel back enough layers from his stoic covering I may find a Demon underneath all that, goodness. After all, everyone has a dark side, right? As well, Demons can grant living people access to there Demonic persona's so could it work with Cybertronians.

I guess I should also mention Demons have powers, but I thought that was evident by the human guise. But with that and the accessing the Persona's we can also create and control fire, change our size and we have enhanced strength and speed.

But anyways, if I was right then I could bring out his Persona. This got me curious what kind of Demon he would be, of course he would never end up in Hades with what he has now but maybe I can twist him a little.

I sat up in bed, a wicked smile adorning my face, the room was dark as Miko was asleep in her bed. But in the darkness it was clear to see my white shark toothed smile and my eyes glowing, one glowing pure red, the other only the iris of dark pink in the shape of a 'X' showing.

This was just what I needed, a goal.

I am GOING to unleash the Demonic Persona of Optimus Prime! _*Insert Evil Laughter Here*_

* * *

 **Next Morning…..**

Miko and Bulkhead had gone out before me, around a half an hour later the Prime himself showed up in front of my home. With a wicked smile I grabbed my bag and phone and head out to meet him.

His door opens automatically and I hopped into the passenger seat, he greeted me as we headed off.

"Good morning, Maeveen." A devilish smile crossed my face.

"Morning, Prime."

"You seem happier than the last time I saw you, did something happen?" My smile increased.

"Yeah, guess you could say I had an epiphany." He didn't press on even though I felt him wanting to, but for now I concreted on unleashing his Persona.

You see, a Demon has to be in physical contact with you and if you do it in a single burst it can be painful and noticeable; so for this to work, I have to slowly ebb away his defenses, and slowly bring it out over time. I personal never heard of anyone doing this so, whatever results I get will be just as surprising as it is for me and you.

As we drove on I gauged how much it took to slowly chip away at his Soul, it was taking a lot. By the time we had reached the Base I know I barely scratched the surface. I realized this could take months, maybe even a year or two on the long end.

This was a long term mission, one that would take some time to complete.

Luckily, I am a patient Demon.

As Optimus transformed behind me I noticed right away that danger had entered the Base. A creature that looked like a one eyed robot spider was attacking Ratchet, and it was launching right at him until a blast hit the thing and it fell to the ground.

I looked to see Optimus's arm as a gun before it transformed back. The thing started to get up again before he quickly crushed it underfoot.

"And stay broken." Ratchet proclaimed, "Now what could have caused that?"

"Something I feared, Dark Energon."

That name had a ring to it, I liked it.

"What's Dark Energon?" I asked them, Ratchet seemed to have cautions eyes staring back at me.

"Well Energon is our life source from our creator, Primus. He had a dark brother named Unicron whose anti life force was that of Dark Energon, it is supposed to raise the dead." Ratchet answered my question before turning to Optimus putting the thing in a container.

I walked up to the human area just as the other kids were praising there Guardians. Seemly happy with them, until Optimus caught there attention.

"Autobots, prepare too…" He trailed off as he saw the kids standing near there Guardians and a quick glance at me.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished, that seemed to snap him out of it.

"Remain here, Ratchet I will require your assistance." The medic looked surprised.

"Optimus, guarding is one thing, babysitting is another." She glared at the Prime, the other humans joined me, on the other side of the platform.

"Arcee, this is a simple reconnaissance mission." He challenged.

"Then why do I hear a edge in your voice?"

"Much has changed in the last 48 hours and we must adjust." She rolled her eyes.

"But Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." She countered.

Ratchet bellowed, "My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever."

I giggled to myself, noticing that the kids moved a little further away.

"Ratchet, activate the groundbridge, Arcee you are in charge, we will be out of communication range for some time." She sighed, giving up arguing with the Prime.

While all this happened, I slowly made my way down and closer to the bridge, I didn't want to stay with these losers, this Dark Energon stuff sound interesting and I needed more contact with the Prime to achieve my goal.

Also, since when do I follow orders?

With them distracted and heading through the Bridge, no one noticed as I slipped in, with a wicked smile that could kill.


	5. 4: The Demon's Gambit Part 1

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Chapter 4-The Demon's Gambit Part 1**_

 **No One's POV**

She always loved to gamble, it was her favorite pastime back in Hades with her friends. And now she was gambling big, if she was caught then she would be relegated to the Base and she much rather not. Of course there was her Unlife, but, she didn't care.

She was done being a normal human teenager, it was time for some fun.

And these aliens were her key to it all, she just had to sidestep them at every point.

A dangerous gamble indeed, deadly almost.

She slowly made her way down the grey and dark canyon, following the Medic and the Prime. Making sure her steps were light and she looked ahead to see where she was going. As she watched the pair, they began to speak.

"Why are we here?" The Medic asked.

He sighed, "Do you remember during the last days of the war, when Energon was stashed off world?"

"Yes, it's why deposits exist on planets such as this one." Then, he dropped the bomb.

"It's also why battles were waged on this one." Ratchet stopped, Maeveen stopped.

"That can't be…" He trailed off before following the Prime who went on while Maeveen smiled and continued onward.

They soon found themselves at the end of the canyon to a battle sight where Cybertronian corpses lay. The grey rocks and sky seemed darker here, she chalk that up to the death that lingered here.

They quietly said something to each other, Maeveen couldn't hear, to her disappointment. Suddenly a noise caught her attention, the sound of a jet engine, more powerful the normal.

 **Maeveen's POV**

I looked up to see a strange plane headed for us, it was silver and purple jet with a single gun on top and it looked, alien. It had to be a Cybertronian.

As soon as he transformed my suspicion was correct.

His purple parts of his body seemed to glow with a power I'd never seen before, it was beautiful. His eyes glowed a deep purple, a unique trait so far seen by Cybertronians by myself.

I needed to talk to him.

"Optimus Prime and his lap dog, it's been to long." He mocked, his voice sent shivers down my spin, that made up my mind even more.

I began to climb the walls, using my speed and strength I climbed it quickly and efficiently. When I reached the top I looked back to see the Decepticon holding a crystal of purple.

"I know what you are doing, Megatron." Optimus called back, his eyes narrowed. "You need to stop."

"Ha, you know nothing. Now, witness the power of Dark Energon!" He threw the crystal down into the grey canyon. It stuck the ground before purple cracks appeared and to much my delight, the dead began to rise.

They were creatures of chaos and destruction, and by the look of Megatron, he was in command of them.

Such power, it was delicious.

 _I wanted it, I needed it._

Hmm, though, perhaps another time. For now I steal my power lust and turn to the imposing Warlord of the Decepticons. He stood tall and proud, watching as his undead minions begin to tear into the terrified Prime and Medic.

With a venomous smile as I drank there fear, I approached Megatron.

It was time, for my greatest gamble.

And I was about to play my gambit.

 **No One's POV**

He watched on in glee, his undead army had risen to his command, just as he had dreamed they would. And now, his enemies were at their mercy, it was something to savory and celebrate.

He would remember this moment for the rest of his days.

The day the dead bowed to him, the day that Optimus Prime would fail and fall and that this planet and Cybertron would he HIS!

"Remarkable, you truly live up to expectation." A voice shattered his glee, he looked around, searching for this voice.

Until, he landed on the source, his Spark skipped a beat as staring at him on a boulder at eye level with him was a human girl with short pink curly hair and burning amber eyes, a wicked smile that could only rival Unicron's plastered on her delicate face.

"Who are you?" He growled, hiding his surprise as he narrowed his purple optics.

Her laughter was dry and sharp as a blade, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Hm, very well, since I know you. Megatron, I am Maeveen Lane, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was like the smoothest Energon with poison in it, his spin shivered uncontrollably.

For some reason, this Maeveen got under his metal. It was...unsettling to say the least.

He raised his cannon to her, and alighting it he barked.

"Tell me, Maeveen Lane, why I shouldn't kill you now?" The purple glow bent and shaped around her tiny frame and seemed to alight her amber eyes darker than before.

"Because, I like you."

That stopped him in his tracks completely, he lowered his cannon slowly, his optics wide as they studied her for deceit. Only to find nothing, thought there was a sinister air to her that he just couldn't understand.

Her smile increased, if that was even possible.

"You see, Megatron, I have heard nasty things about you. Yet, here you are, commanding an army of the undead. That is something not to scoff at, that kind of power….." She shivered and sighed in ecstasy. "Hmm, it is simple delicious, beautiful and something I crave."

"So you wish power?" He questioned.

"Not just _power,_ power is such a generic term. There are certain kinds of power I want." She corrected him, turning her back to him.

"But," She went on. "I am not here for that today, someday, but not today. Today I am here to see you, Megatron."

"I?"

"Yes, you." She turned back and stared directly into his optics. "Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

That caught him off guard, "I fear nothing and no one."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? I don't believe you, everyone fears, I fear believe it or not. But I know you fear something and I can see it, you display it openly even now."

"Insolent child, I-" He was cut off when he was suddenly thrown to the ground by a force unseen, her face came into view as she stood atop him.

"You, the great Leader of the Decepticons do fear something. You think you hide it well, but you display it to me even now." She paused, closing her eyes as he felt her push him down as he attempted to get up.

Her eyes opened, one iris was red, the other was dark pink surrounded by black.

"You, Megatron, fear…..Death."


End file.
